


History Repeats Itself...sort of...

by xAndurielx



Series: They grow up so fast [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dream achievment...maybe, F/M, Gen, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Working title, eventual side smut, mystery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Judy Hopps didn't make it into the police academy on her first try...or second...or third...now she finds herself in the big city after a what looked like a sure thing fell through and is rapidly running out of money. While looking for a temporary job while she waits for her chance to prove she can be a police officer Judy gets a job working at an antique store. Thinking this might be the best job she could hope for while waiting for her dream job Judy starts to wonder why the owner seems so familiar..and why are all the customers kinda...different. Strange things and weird happenings dosed with a decent amount of confusion begin once she walks through the doors to the Eccentric Antiques Emporium.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: They grow up so fast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582648
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	History Repeats Itself...sort of...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it was pointed out, by one of the best reviewers I have had, that I tend to make my paragraphs a bit big and kind of run on...not in so many words but looking back I see what they were talking about. That being said I am going to post this chapter after having done my best to streamline it and break it up. I am also going to have to go through a few more of the things I want to post and try to do the same so it is probably going to be a while before I post anything again since I hate posting things I see as sub-par.

Sitting at a crummy little desk in a greasy shoebox of an apartment sat a bunny, not just any bunny, but a bunny on a mission to be the first of her species to join the police force. In retrospect moving to the big city after sending in her third application to the police force after news of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative gaining ground had not been her smartest move, what had looked like a sure thing in the MII being passed into law had turned out to be a case of jumping the gun.

Now in the big city with a dwindling supply of money and currently un-employed Judy found herself looking through a mountain of want-ads and flyers for jobs, scrolling through a seemingly endless list of job openings on her phone she couldn’t help but be a little depressed at the amount of jobs available to her.

‘ _ Legal advisor, not enough experience…private security, not enough qualifications…hourly escort? How the cabbage did that get in there?...’  _ Sighing to herself, Judy decided to expand the search options a bit and look through the want-ads in a few magazines and newspapers she had picked up.

_ ‘Car sales…furniture sales…warehouse work…hold on, “Eccentric Antiques Emporium: All your desires for a price”, not at all weird...lets see here…’  _

Figuring the stores proximity to the police station and slightly better than minimum wage pay, as well as indulging her little known love of history were enough incentive to at least make a call Judy picked up her phone and dialed the number.

“Hell-o, Eccentric Antiques Emporium, what desire can I fulfill today?” A voice like silk and smoke crooned over the line.

“Oh um hello” Judy stuttered as she tried to fight down a slight blush at the unexpectedly smooth voice “I was just calling in response to the help wanted ad I found in the paper, I was hoping the position is still available?”

“AH yes the position is still available, do you have any particular qualifications or interests in antiques?”

“Well I have always had an interest in history,and a history minor in college when I was going for my legal Degree if that helps” Judy replied hopefully.

“Excellent, better than I could have hoped for, when can you come in for an interview?”

“I can be there in…15 minutes?” Judy said excitedly as she checked how long it would take to get there after figuring in a quick shower and travel time.

“Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you”

  
  


* * *

Thirteen minutes, a quick brush of fur and teeth, dressed in her favorite jeans and pink plaid shirt Judy found herself outside a somewhat small shop with a sign depicting a grinning fox wearing a top hat perched above a rather nondescript door.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and center herself Judy made sure her ears were perked high, shoulders back and nose definitely not twitching as she pushed open the door and entered the seemingly small shop.

The scent of dust worked into wood and paper assaulted her nose immediately along with a myriad of others…wood varnish, lightly scented cleaning fluid, old metal, flowers pressed between pages, ink and paper and so many more that she couldn’t quite place as anything other than the scent of… _ history. _

Taking a moment to simply indulge in the scent of years long past Judy almost missed the faint sound of chuckling coming from her right. Eyes snapping open and head whipping around to find the source of the sound Judy felt her nose start to twitch and her tail give an involuntary flick as she found it.

A fox dressed in a semi-casual button up shirt of purple so deep it seemed black until the light hit it just right with sleeves rolled up above the elbows, a vest of similarly dark blue and black slacks with a tie of bright crimson and orange edges, like fire dripping from his throat. Judy told herself that her reaction was simply at being in such close proximity to a fox and not that it was because he was a rather nicely dressed and handsome fox with a deliciously fluffy tail swaying off to one side.

_ ‘No, ignore the fluffy.’  _ Judy mentally shook herself and focused on the fox leaning against the counter. Walking towards her hopefully future employer with her resume outstretched Judy couldn’t help but let her gaze drift towards the antique vase sitting on the ground behind him. Noticing that the rabbit’s gaze was wandering, the fox decided to have a little fun.

“What do you think of my collection Ms. Hopps?” Oh turnips, his voice was even more attractive in person than it was over the phone…what was the question?

“Perhaps you can tell me a little about this vase perhaps? Or maybe these matching fans?” OK, so he was testing her, sly fox looking to trip up a bunny that might be claiming knowledge she didn’t have?…she could play this game, history was a secret passion of hers after all. Taking a steadying breath Judy gazed at the vase and fans before her.

“The vase is 10th century Chi-quen dynasty porcelain with pearlescent blue design putting it closer to the end of the dynasty since they didn’t have that particular method until at least the latter half of the era.

The fans are mid Geis-cha period…obsidian tipped, iron ribs with silk webbing along with a riveted pivot point tell me these are fans used by the Kunoichi Order of Assassins headquartered in Japan until late Gama Senkai, a group of female assassins that worked for true equality and change by posing as prostitutes and dancing girls while concealing weapons in pretty much every form of accessory they had on them…poisoned hair pins, sharpened battle fans, silk garrote scarves even toxic makeup.” The look of approval in the fox’s face did a funny thing to her stomach that she very definitely did not acknowledge.

“Back to the vase, legend has it that the Emperor stuffed any servant that displeased him into the vase no matter how large or small they were and left them there until they died…according to legend the vase became so drenched in their hatred and despair that it began to devour not only the bodies but also the spirits of those that were placed within it and became known as the Hungry Vase, as many who were tasked to clean it or around it reported that they could hear whispers calling out in hunger from within.” Deciding she had not seen the ever increasing grin on the fox’s face and that it did not make her knees tremble Judy continued.

“From the scale pattern on the fans detailed in what looks like pure silver, judging by the tarnish, I would say they are the Celestial Scaled Fans, supposedly made from iron forged and purified from a dragon’s breath, silk made from spiders fed on the live bodies of murderers and silver thread spun by ‘prime-apes of the frozen heavens’ also known as the Ye-tii. Would you like any other pieces reviewed or have I passed this little test of yours?” Judy couldn’t help but cock a hip and flick her tail as she finished.

The grin that spread over the foxes black lips could only be described as smugly predatory, like he just watched her walk into a trap. Reaching into the display case without even looking the fox produced a single gold coin, placing it onto the glass top he slid it forward with a single finger and gave the rabbit an expectant look. With a silent huff and small smile at the unspoken challenge Judy stepped closer to the case and leaned over the coin.

“Hmmm...I would say 18th century gold doveloon...paw struck by the looks of the edges and the inconsistency of the shape as opposed to being a perfect circle. Supposedly a ship carrying eight hundred and thirty seven coins just like this one left the New World bound for Ewerupe.” Reaching out Judy picked up the coin to examine it closer.

“ According to legend, somewhere in the middle of the ocean the crew went mad with ‘gold fever’...legend has it the ship drifted into port a month late with only the cook at the helm, half dead and nearly maimed beyond recognition clutching one of these coins and ranting about ‘no one getting his gold’. Leaning back Judy looked at the fox with a smug look...only to have another piece of merchandise slid towards her. 

Looking down at the teapot before her and then back up at the fox that had put it there Judy reached into a pocket and pulled out a small elastic band. Without breaking eye contact she quickly wrapped it loosely around the base of her ears to hold them back out of her way and began to examine the teapot with the light of battle in her eyes.

It wasn’t until after another dozen relics and antiques that Judy finally had enough and made a comment on how many of the articles on display had fairly well known legends attached to them.

“Ah yes, I suppose there are a fair few oddities around the shop with a somewhat storied past. Well if you will forgive my fun I can say you had the job sometime around when you recounted the story of the Toor-khai Bastierd Sword. Since it is friday lets just say you start monday, eight Am sharp with opening at eight thirty to allow for any last minute dusting or organisation.” Judy could feel a smile beginning to stretch across her small muzzle.

“The mornings are usually pretty slow and honestly you will be fairly bored on some days as many mammals aren’t interested in the treasures of history...sound good enough to shake on?” Judy was so happy she nearly binkied her way over to her new boss.

Scrambling over and giving the fox’s paw a good firm shake, not even hesitating at the prospect of shaking a predators paw or flinching at the feel of his sharper than normal claws dragging lightly over own soft little paw as they disengaged.

“Oh thank you so much Sir, you have no idea how much this means to me. I was starting to worry that I might have to go back home and if I did that it would set my plans for the future back so far and I don’t even know what I would do and I am rambling...gonna stop rambling now…” Taking a step back Judy made sure her ears were still folded down her back in an attempt to hide the blush she could feel creeping up on her. 

“So um, yes monday will work out just fine...anything in particular I should wear? Any kind of uniform or standard look I should go for?” 

“Green plaid skirt no longer than six inches, thigh-high white or black toeless stockings, white button up short sleeve top and black tie or neckerchief.” Judy almost laughed...except her new employer had said it with such a straight face and bored tone she was actually beginning to think he was serious...right up until his face split in a full tooth showing grin. 

In the words of one of her little sisters… _ ’Those are big teefs’ _ she felt like she should be at least a little frightened at the amount of sharp pointy bits meant to savage flesh from bone...but she was actually more interested in what they would feel like running up and down her ears… _ ’No bad bunny, stop it...fantasize later…’  _

“No, no you don’t have to wear anything specific, normal attire for a day out will work just fine.” Feeling an odd sense of ease around this fox and still riding high on getting a job Judy decided to play along a bit. Letting her eyes slide closed slightly and a smile to stretch over her lips she sauntered forward the two short steps between them with a little sway in her hips.

“Oh, you mean you  _ don’t _ want me dressed up like an innocent school bun...this seems like the kind of shop that would get a little...hot...in the summer, I imagine it would be a lot more comfortable wandering around the back of the store...all alone...in a short skirt and tight shirt...probably easier to reach things on a high shelf if I don’t have any leggings to get snagged on anything…” Throughout this little speech Judy had been slowly leaning in until she was practically nose to nose with the still grinning fox. 

Now when she had started, she had figured he might back up slightly or lose his cool a bit...she had not accounted for how amazing he would smell, like dark shadows in deep woods...sunlight on loamy forest paths...unnamed wildflowers in clearings that time forgot...he smelled familiar...pulling back from the object of her teasing Judy quickly spun on one foot and very determinedly walked to the door and did not notice the painfully smug look on the fox’s muzzle as she gave up first.

* * *

Deciding to burn off some of the energy with a run and clear her head at the same time Judy threw on her favorite workout clothes and was out the door less than ten minutes after she got back from her interview. 

Zipping out of her apartment building and down the street, Judy found herself in Founders Park, the original center of the great city of Zootopia and according to legend the place where a truce between predators and prey was forged. 

Slowing down to better enjoy the warm day Judy decided on doing a few laps around the Fountain of Peace as a warm up. Letting her mind wander Judy began to think about her new job ( she loved saying that... _ new job… _ ) and began to make a list of things to do before monday.

_ ‘Have to make sure laundry is done...rent was already paid so no worries there...get a good casual but professional outfit together...why did he seem so fami-hellooo?’ _

During the bunny doe’s internal planning she had failed to notice the presence of another figure next to her as she ran. Looking over without slowing Judy took note of the intruder to her thoughts. 

Rabbit, chocolate brown fur, honey hazel eyes, a couple inches taller than her, tight jogging shorts and shirt removed to show off defined muscles under close cropped fur...all in all the kind of buck that could have pulled practically any number of her sisters in any combination he wanted. 

Deciding to ignore the buck’s presence since he was far enough away from her to not be crowding her and there was no law against multiple mammals running in the park...she had checked when she still thought she was getting into the academy, couldn’t be to thorough after all. Finally feeling like she had warmed up enough Judy made her way over to the grouping of water fountains for various sized mammals. 

Slowing to a bouncy trot and finally coming to a stop Judy swept her ears over her shoulder to fall down her back while she leaned forward to begin drinking. The cool water over her slightly parched throat was heavenly and she had to stop herself from drinking to much unless she wanted to be sick. 

Just as she was about to take another quick sip the feeling of being watched made itself known...centered specifically on her ass. Whipping around to catch whoever was looking at her Judy was less than surprised to find the rabbit from earlier looking straight at her.

“Nice... run huh?” His voice was as smooth as the chocolate his fur drew color from and he had the confidence that came from being damn hot and knowing it.Seeing he was slightly out of breath made Judy think maybe he focused more on strength as opposed to cardio which fit with the amount of muscle he was showing off. 

“You look like you run a lot, maybe we could be partners…” As he said this the strange bunny buck moved closer and made no attempt to mask his wandering eyes.

“I could help you tone and strengthen your muscles and you could help me with...endurance…” Wow, ok subtlety was not this guys strong suit. Just as she was about to make an attempt at letting the randy buck down gently, said male rabbit reached out with his left paw and cupped her chin like he was planning on giving her a kiss...oh the hell NO. With a sultry smile and slight shift of her feet Judy reached behind her with one paw to wet the tips of her fingers in the fountain.

“Oh I don’t know stud…” With one soft right paw Judy reached up and caressed the buck’s paw while sliding her cheek forward along his palm until he was gently cupping the back of her head.

“You look like you probably…” Looking deep into the males eyes Judy slipped her right foot over his left, knowing it drove males crazy.

“Get plenty of _ endurance training _ …” bringing her own left foot forward to stroke the outside of the buck’s right calf Judy allowed her inner thigh to lightly stroke the bucks leg, allowing her to plant the toes of her left foot on the ground.

“I bet what you really want…” Reaching forward with the wet tips of her left paw she began to stroke it down the, admittedly panty wetting, abdominable muscles of the rabbit buck...the fact she was tracing a few charms along the way went totally unnoticed by the male  _ ‘hehehe...boys are stupid’. _

“Is a nice long…” reaching her target Judy began to slip her fingers into the waistband of the wonderfully tight jogging shorts.

“...hard…” muscles tensed, footing set...oh she hoped this went as well as she envisioned it.

“...stay in jail.” The look of aroused anticipation morphing to confusion would get a laugh out of her for weeks to come while the memory of smokey, lust darkened purple eyes sharpening to jagged amethyst pools of anger would haunt the bunny buck’s dreams for years. 

Sweeping her left foot back and dragging the buck’s leg with it while yanking up on the front of the male’s shorts with all her might Judy transferred all her weight onto the heel of the foot she had been using to toy with his own, effectively pinning it. Slamming her right paw into the portion of the buck’s neck just below his chin and forcing his entire head back while further throwing his balance all to hell Judy reached down and wrapped her left arm around the flailing right leg. 

Judy rode the buck to the ground and with an inner yell of triumph and small hop off the buck’s foot found herself perched on the rabbit’s chest with her knees pinning his arms, one arm holding him bent in half by the leg and her other paw at his throat. 

Looking down at the bunny buck with a slightly manic look in her eyes Judy didn’t bother trying to rein in her more unsettled aspects. Instead she leaned forward until she was almost bumping her nose with his rapidly twitching own nose. 

“Now then stud...I could report you for assault, technically, and probably get sexual harrassment thrown in but I’m not going to this time...this time I am going to simply report a bunny buck acting strange and give them a description mostly matching your own.” Seeing his beautiful hazel eyes dilate in panic Judy allowed her smile to grow just a little.

“As long as no one else comes forward with your description and reason to investigate, you will be fine...course if someone has already gone to the police about a rabbit that looks like you and has done similar things, well…” Judy ended with a slightly more unhinged look on her face. 

Seeing she had properly terrified the stupid male rabbit, Judy quickly planted a swift peck on his cheek before disentangling herself from the male and quickly walking away. 

Listening for the familiar songs that helped her find her way home Judy made her way over to a particularly thick clump of vegetation. Giving an extra pop to her hips as she walked Judy looked over her shoulder just in time to see the bunny buck get to his feet and begin to build a head of angry steam at her actions. Looking forward and stepping between a couple flowering bushes Judy found herself coming out from between two impossibly large tree trunks.

“Oh is that how you want to play it huh, bit rough and angry is what you want...well fine I can satisfy those urges just fine.” Jumping to his feet and darting over to the bushes the saucy little doe had just slunk between the brown buck pushed his way through the thorn covered branches intent on bending that bunny butt over and giving her a lesson on why it was a bad idea to tease guys like him...if only he could find that fine little bunny butt...looking around in growing frustration the buck noticed a flash of gray in his peripheral vision.

Running in the direction he was sure she went the buck found himself tripping and stumbling over roots and every damn rock possible. 

Finally seeing an opening in the oddly thick vegetation the rabbit decided that had to be the direction his soon to be conquest had gone and moved forward with renewed vigor. Stumbling out of some bushes the rabbit found himself outside the boundaries of the park...oddly enough right in front of the police precinct.Thinking to himself that is was weird he had never noticed how close the park was to the police station before the buck began walking towards the building.

* * *

Judy loved walking the Woods, seeing towering redwoods taller than some skyscrapers and palm trees short enough to run her palms along in delight Judy began happily skipping. Following the symphony that would always lead her home Judy began to laugh and sing for the sheer joy of doing so. 

Popping out from between her two favorite blueberry bushes just on the edge of her family’s property Judy happily skipped her way down the well worn path towards the home her family had claimed for generations.

Walking into the kitchen Judy realized it was just a little after lunch and cleanup was in full swing. Without missing a beat to her skipping or the slight humming she had begun on the way down the path Judy jumped into the controlled chaos of post meal cleanup. 

* * *

Bonnie Hopps was directing her children in their effort to clean up after lunch with all the precision of a drill sergeant and the finesse of a professional symphony conductor. Listening to the soft, rhythmic tunes of long practiced steps and the subtle notes of comfortable motions made hundreds of times Bonnie was almost caught off guard when a new tune entered her carefully conducted song. 

Quickly upping the tempo and working the new song into the cleaning symphony she was able to avoid a discordant disaster. Smilinging tiredly to herself Bonnie could only chuckle to herself...her Little Tryer was back home.

Sitting down with a plate of leftover potstickers and homemade dipping sauce Judy looked across the cafeteria style table at her mom, the two of them the only rabbits in the large dining hall. Spooning a portion of sauce over each of the little dumplings after she had cut them in half Judy began eating, soon making delighted little humms and chirps as the salty and spicy flavor of the sauce washed over her tongue followed by the delightful texture of the dumpling. 

Bonnie just sipped her tea and happily watched her most troublesome child enjoy the food. Looking her daughter over more closely Bonnie noticed she was dressed in a rather tight fitting pair of shorts and top.

Holding back her motherly urge to ask why her daughter was showing off her belly like that (all one and a half inches if she stretched and bent backwards) and deciding to talk first Bonnie took another sip of tea and allowed her daughter to get a few more bites down before she intruded on the happy sounds.

“So did you just decide to make a surprise visit in time to snag some leftovers or is this a surprise for everyone involved?” Looking over the rim of her cup Bonnie watched her daughter stop eating with a slightly bashful look on her face. Finishing her mouthful of salty/spicy veggie goodness Judy took an extra long sip of water in an effort to stall for time.

“Bun-bun you are at least two decades to early to try and stall for time with such tactics, now come on, tell momma why you showed up so unexpectedly and in such an...outfit.” She really tried to keep the distasteful twist to her lips to a minimum but it looked like she was only partially successful. 

“They are workout clothes mom, I was planning on having a decent run and a shower before calling but some jackaloon decided to get a little ‘friendly’ after my warmup and I decided to cut it short. OH I got a job by the way! It has to do with antiques and history and is totally safe.” Hopefully that last bit would be enough to distract her mom from the first part...yeah,fat chance.

“Oh, so a buck showed some interest and you decided to not only cut your workout short but take a stroll through the Woods just in time for leftovers...I want you to imagine that I don’t believe that is all there is...then stop imagining it because it’s true. So start with this buck that you cut your workout short over and work your way into getting a new job.” Years of talking to the fae and various deities and such had prepared her for talking to her children better than any How-to-Parent book ever could have. WIth a deep sigh and slumping of shoulders Judy slowed her potsticker devouring to just nibbling.

“I got a new job and was super excited because I was beginning to think I would have to move home and put my plans on hold even more. I decided that since I didn’t have anything better to do seeing as how I don’t start until monday, I would go for a run to burn off the energy, well I was doing some laps around The Fountain of Peace when this guy decided to start running sort of alongside me. I figured it wasn’t a big deal since it was a public park and all but then when I went to get a drink I could feel his eyes on my ass.” The slight narrowing of her mom’s eyes gave Judy a bit of a fuzzy glow, her mom was so protective.

“I confronted him and took care of it, he was the kind of guy who was SUPER hot and knew it, fast forward through the barely hidden sexual innuendos and a bit of unappreciated touching and the loser is on his back with no more than some charms and bruised ego to show for his stupidity.” Taking another bite of her remaining potstickers Judy nearly made a sound that should not be made in her mom’s presence, she really needed to find a way to get better food in the city because this was divine.

“He got a little pawsy did he…” Uh oh, she knew that tone, time to run interference.

“It wasn’t a big deal mom he just grabbed my chin like he was some movie moment prince about to kiss his one true love...thankfully those lessons you gave a few years ago worked like a charm and he ended up flat on his back.” Snickering to herself at the memory of the buck’s look right before and just after she put him on his ass Judy didn’t realize she had let her guard down.

“Like a charm you say, yes interesting choice of words seeing as how you said he had a line of charms to show for his ill begotten efforts.” Damn, she really needed to remember her mom was used to talking to fae nobility before her entire litter was even conceived. Deciding she wasn’t going to get out of it Judy gobbled down the last couple of spicy bites of her lunch. 

*sigh* “Yes, I drew a line of charms down his stomach...oh don’t give me that look he had a great six pack and he was damn hot overall, of course I was gonna take an opportunity to touch his muscles. It wasn’t anything permanent or even all that long lasting really, just a couple to mess with his balance and a few to make him more likely to tell the truth and confess to things.” Judy hoped this conversationally interrogative chat was almost over.    
  
“More likely to tell the truth and confess you say?”  _ ‘cabbage rot’  _ “To who would he be confessing and telling these truths I wonder...I took a virtual tour of the city one the computer you know, your brother Adam has been very helpful in getting your father and I up to speed on such fancy things.”

_ ‘Note to self, tell Adam to stop helping’ _

“And I distinctly remember the fountain you were talking about, lovely bit of artistic waterworks and such a historical location...but what I also remember NOT being in the immediate area was the police precinct. Now you said you used water to draw the charms, on a perspiring mammal...both water and sweat would evaporate long before someone made it to the police station from what I remember of the virtual tour, so I am rather curious as to why you think he is going to be telling anything to anyone if the charms would be gone by the time he got to where you wanted him to…” 

_ ‘POTATO BLIGHT’  _ Judy just sat there wide eyed trying to figure out how she could explain what she had done. 

“Uhmmm” Oh yes, a master of deception and wordplay she was. 

“Well you see, uh, I mean...it was humid?” Gaia but that sounded lame and pathetic even before she said it. Seeing her mom raise an eyebrow as she sipped her tea Judy knew she didn’t believe her.

“Humid...in SAHARA square...on what the news is reporting as the driest day in the last five years...bun-bun, you really need to try harder if you think that is going to work...now why don’t you tell momma the truth, remember when you summoned an elder being in the bathroom? Was I mad then? Do you really think this is going to top that for opportunities to be mad?” Oh she just loved bringing that incident up, she was six years old for carrot sake.

“Ok...promise you won’t be mad?...I sort of jumped into the Woods and left the Way open enough for him to stumble in as well...I may have also convinced the Woods to let him out from a few bushes in front of the police station...the truth charms might have also had a compulsion to the telling of the truth mixed in with them.” Bracing herself for the expected explosion Judy was slightly surprised at what came after she made this small confession.

A small giggle escaped her mom’s muzzle before she reached into a hidden pocket of her dress and produced a flask. Judy stared in shock as her mom poured a healthy slug of what smelled like a honey whiskey into her tea. 

“I remember this one time there was a buck that was pursuing me, yes I was a young and single wild child once upon a time you don’t have to look so surprised...anyway, I did just about the same thing except I was a few years more experienced than you and I sent him over a cliff...it was into a lake don’t worry. So what do you suppose this smexy buck of yours is doing about now?” Judy could only cringe slightly at her mom’s choice of words.

“Please don’t try to use modern slang, it just sounds so wrong hearing it come from you mom.” Judy noticed the look in her mother’s eye at that and decided to cut off any further embarrassing sentences her mother might throw out before she had a chance to do so.

“Try saying one more sentence with modern slang just to see me cringe and I will give a full review of the feline/canine hybrid dildo I just got off the internet.” A bit heavy pawed but if it got her mom to stop trying to sound like a new age kid Judy would try anything, after all no mom wanted to know the details of how her daughter got her engine revving. Seeing her mom deflate and slump slightly in defeat Judy nearly pulled a muscle in her effort to keep the triumphant smirk off her face.

“Fine...trust my most ambitious daughter to cheat...so tell me about this new job you said you got.” Propping her cheek on one hand Bonnie leaned forward to give her full attention to her Wandering Daughter. Judy just smiled and helped herself to the flask her mom had left on the table before beginning her story. 

* * *

  
  


It was well after dinner that Judy found herself on the porch of her family’s home. Looking out over the fields of her childhood Judy felt the threads of family weaving together into a powerful cord, forever tying her to this place in one way or another. Phantoms of days past ran by her; blurry visions of a little bunny doe chasing her siblings in a police costume yelling about them being under arrest nearly brought tears of longing for simpler times to her eyes. 

Watching the tiny bunnies of years ago run by yelling something about water fights Judy was surprised to see her mother standing there, looking at the same phantoms of memory with a sad smile on her face. 

“It’s always hard you know, seeing you all grow up...seeing the little girl you just had dinner with not a few hours earlier pull a thong out of the laundry basket...watching the little boy that was hanging off your apron strings asking to lick the spoon clean of cake batter get his heart broken by his first love barely an hour later…” Wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye Bonnie walked over to stand next to her daughter.

“I remember when you tried to arrest the peach trees for having the audacity to blossom an ENTIRE week before your father said they probably would...or how you tried calling for backup because your siblings decided to soak you with their water guns instead of let themselves be arrested for ‘excessive use of overwhelming force’.” Wrapping an arm around Judy’s shoulders so she could pull her into a hug Bonnie just stood there for a bit, enjoying the warm and sweet summer air. 

“...Canine/Feline hybrid you say?” 

* * *

After making it back to her favorite blueberry bushes in record time with her ears burning from her mom’s line of questioning Judy quickly dashed in between the bushes and into the Woods. 

A quick hop, skip, trot, jog and wiggle later and Judy was popping out of a small hole under the protective cover of a decorative willow tree somewhere near...the Rainforest District?  _ ‘A little off target but at least this way I get a decent jog after all.’  _ With this thought Judy began to make her way back to her apartment. 

It was about an hour after sundown that Judy finally walked through her door for the final time that night, having made it home earlier and then promptly left for the communal showers. 

Feeling clean and refreshed the bunny doe threw one of the freeze dried depression packs, also known as Carrot Dinner For One, into the microwave and opened her laptop. Browsing through the various emails and social media updates of the day while mechanically chewing through her Single Meal of Sadness Judy couldn’t help but realize it was beginning to get late. 

Glancing at the time in the corner of the screen she almost let out a groan of frustration...it was barely nine o’clock, on a friday no less. 

_ ‘Movies?...no interesting ones...anything to read?...not with this much energy...clubbing? Ha with what money or friends...I guess that leaves…’ _ Judy slid her gaze slowly over to her pile of plushy bunnies, in particular one that she pretty much never actually cuddled with due to its...purpose. 

Trying to think of anything else she could do and not even coming up with basic chores Judy gave a not entirely reluctant sigh and went over to her  _ ‘special bun’  _ while stripping her pajamas off as she went. Standing in front of her window, bathed in silvery moonlight, completely naked Judy turned the plush bunny over and pulled the zipper on its back down to reveal the hidden compartment inside.

Giving a shy smile to the contents Judy walked over to her bed and allowed her mind to wander, soon visions of red fur and long fluffy tails danced across the inside of her eyelids while chasing long ears and buck teeth. Falling asleep with a sigh of contentment and the wonderful boneless feeling of satisfaction, fantasies involving bare fur, long tongues and latex outfits soon turned more towards police uniforms and capturing art thieves... 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was chapter 1, if anyone has any ideas for what they want to see in the next chapter, possible blooper reels like the end of pixar films, smut scenes which I will probably be posting separately in some fashion or anything of the sort please let me know. Once again thank you to the person who pointed out that it kinda sucked listening to these stories on text-to-voice due to the sheer size of the paragraphs, I am gonna leave them Anon for now since I don't have their permission to call them out.


End file.
